Truth or Dare in the Noble House of Black
by SiriuslyLuvmaiL
Summary: When Ginny agreed to a game of truth or dare in Sirius' house with her brothers, Hermione, and Harry, she never realized just how much she had agreed to. First Harry Potter fanfic, please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! I'm back, and this time trying to write a Harry Potter fic. Please forgive me if there are any errors, as I do not have a beta reader. I also have another fic I am working on, It's not your fault, which you can find on FictionPress. Now, on with the story!

Ginny Weasley was lying on her bed, doing her best not to scream out in anger. She couldn't believe how horrible her twin brothers were being. They had made countless innuendos about her crush on Harry ever since he arrived at Grimmauld Place two nights ago. She was currently sitting in her room, cursing them about the incident at breakfast.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty decided to join us," Fred had joked as soon as Ginny had entered the kitchen for breakfast. She glared at him as she plopped herself next to Hermione, who was reading that morning's version of _The Daily Prophet. _

"Or should you say Sleeping Beast," George snorted.

"Boys," Mrs. Weasley warned. The twins shut up and continued eating. The conversation remained civil as Ginny ate silently, wishing that the three fifteen year olds currently residing there would notice her. Harry and Ron stumbled into the kitchen ten minutes later, their hair sticking up every other way. Ginny blushed as she remembered the morning that her brothers flew their father's car to rescue Harry from the Dursley's. It had been her who had walked down to breakfast in her pajamas with her hair unbrushed that morning.

"Ah, and here's Prince Charming," George said, finishing off the sausages.

"Looking not so charming," Fred added.

"What?" Harry mumbled, sitting beside George and pouring himself some juice.

"Nothing, Harry, nothing," George said, grinning at a tomato red Ginny. She quickly finished the muffin she had been nibbling on and left the kitchen. She didn't want to be in the same room as Harry much longer, lest her twin brothers make another joke about her. As she had started up the stairs, she heard Fred say, "Fiery temper that girl's got. You'd better watch out, Harry. She'll be going after you next."

Why did her brothers do that? Everybody already knew that she fancied Harry, they didn't need to make it more obvious.

After about a half hour of imagining all the things she could do to the twins, Ginny heard her mother calling her from the foot of the stairs. She swung her legs off the bed and made her way down to the kitchen. Everybody was seated at the table except for Mrs. Weasley, who was standing.

"There you are, dear," her mother said. "Now that everybody is here, we can get to work. There are still rooms we haven't had a chance to inspect, so pair up and pick a room. I suggest you head up to the third floor, lots of rooms to chose from up there." With that said and done, Mrs. Weasley turned to the counter behind her, enchanting knives to start cutting up vegetables for lunch. Fred and George immediately paired up (Ginny was expecting that) and Ron had just turned to Harry and opened his mouth when Hermione spoke up.

"Ron, could you be my partner? I was thinking about school, and how I knew about nearly every subject Hogwarts teaches except Quidditch, and since you knew so much about it..."

Ron's face brightened up. "Okay. Harry, do you mind going with Ginny?"

Ginny's felt like her blood was boiling. Ron made it sound like Harry was going to babysit her!

"It's alright, Harry, you don't have to," she said quickly. Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why would I mind? It's fine, Ginny, I'd like to," he said shrugging. Ginny's heart leapt in her chest. Maybe he didn't think of her as 'Ron's little sister' anymore.

"Alright, now shoo, I can't have the kitchen full of kids while I cook," Mrs. Weasley scolded, ushering them out of the kitchen. Ginny tried to look neutral while she led the group up the stairs, but inside she was rejoicing. Harry had agreed to be her partner while they cleaned! Okay, she admitted to herself, it does sound a bit lame when you say it that way. But still. It wasn't every day that she got to hang out with Harry Potter.

"Where do you want to start?" Harry asked, interrupting her thoughts. "The twins are cleaning the west wing, and Ron and Hermione took all the rooms on the north side."

"Oh, um, we could do the bedrooms on the east side," Ginny said, trying to get her thoughts in order.

"Okay," Harry said. He was so easy going. No wonder she was head over heels for him.

They trooped over to the rooms and stopped at the first black ornamental door. Ginny reached forward and grasped the knob, pushing it open. It gave away to a dark musty smelling spare room, dusty from years of neglect. She went in, leaving footprints on the floor behind her.

"Seems like the Blacks haven't had anybody over for a while," Harry said behind her, amusement in his voice. Ginny turned around, grinning at him.

"As if they would have visitors," she said. Harry smiled and took out his wand. Ginny followed suit and the two began to cast cleaning charms and repair things.

By the time lunchtime had rolled around, Ginny and Harry had had quite the fun time. Ginny had tried to open a wardrobe in one room, and when she finally succeeded a swarm of bats had attacked her. After trying many spells to get rid of them, Harry eventually banished them, leaving a very ruffled looking Ginny sitting on the floor.

"Did you have as hard a time as we did?" Harry asked as all the Hogwarts goers sat at the table for lunch. Ron was about to say something, but seeing his mouth full, Hermione answered for him.

"Well, there was a window in one of the drawing rooms that trapped Ron's arm in it," she began. Ron swallowed.

"I was trying to open the bloody thing to let the room air out, and it shut on my arm!" he said defensively. Everyone laughed.

"Well, in one of the bedrooms we were cleaning, the bed liked to move every time we walked by," Ginny said, spooning up some stew.

"I swear I was on the ground more than I was cleaning," Harry added.

Fred cleared his throat. "The only trouble we had was a run in with a nest of Cornish pixies."

"Nasty little buggers," George remarked. "I was thankful Mum had made me take a pair of gloves with me. Got bitten by nearly all of 'em."

The meal continued like such until one o'clock.

"Alright, clear out, all of you," Mrs. Weasley chided. "You've had an hour to eat and have a break, and I need to clean the kitchen." After many grumblings, the teenagers went back to their various stations.

"Can we start on another room?" Ginny said tiredly. "I don't think Scourgify is going to work anymore on this mirror."

Harry straightened up from his kneeling position on the floor. "Yeah, I don't think I'm going to retrieve this trunk. It's probably got a sticking charm on it."

"Why don't we take a break?" Ginny suggested. "We should find the others and ask them if they want to." Harry agreed, so the two of them went around the upper stories finding the Weasley boys and Hermione. They all agreed to meet in the third floor sitting room after the twins retrieved bottles of butterbeer from the kitchen.

"What rooms have you guys finished?" Hermione asked as they sat down in the elaborate room, butterbeers in hand.

"Well, George and I got through all the rooms on the left side of the second floor," Fred said, sipping his drink. Hermione grimaced.

"You're lucky, Ronald and I did about half of the rooms on this floor until he found an original Chudley Cannons cap. I had to drag him out to keep him from tearing apart the whole room looking for more stuff." Ron turned red as everybody laughed.

"You would have done the same and you know it," he muttered. After the laughter died down, their was a few moments of awkward silence. Apparently, George couldn't take it.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" he said. Fred grinned.

"You, my brother, are genius!" he exclaimed. Hermione blanched.

"I'm not playing," she said, shaking her head as she stood up to leave.

"Yes, you are," Ron told her, grabbing her arm and dragging her back.

Ginny was sort of afraid, but grinned. She didn't want her brothers getting any ideas. Yes, everybody already knew she liked Harry, but what if they dared her to do something embarrassing?

Ginny was just about to edge out of the room when George waved his wand and locked the door. She gulped.

"I don't think so, Ginevra," he said, smiling like the Cheshire cat. "It wouldn't be any fun without you."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I refuse to answer any horrible ones that you two conniving rogues come up with."

Fred sighed heavily. "Alright, fine, but you only get to duck out three times. When you use those up, you have to answer all. And, if you refuse one after that, you have to go to the Sorting feast stark naked."

Ginny gaped. There was no way she was doing that. She couldn't see anyway out, and she supposed it could be fun. Besides, Hermione was here in case it got out of hand.

"Who's starting?" Ginny asked, defeated.

"I will!" Ron exclaimed. "Fred, truth or dare?"

"I'll start out slow," Fred said. "Truth."

"Was it you who stole McGonagall's knickers and hung them in the Great Hall a couple of months ago?" Ron asked, smirking. Both twins grinned triumphantly and nodded.

"Of course it was, who else would have the bravery?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Fred asked. Harry paused before saying, "Dare."

"You're a Gryffindor, alright," Ron said. "You just agreed to a dare by Fred Weasley."

"I dare you to serenade the Hogwarts song to Mrs. Black's portrait," the twin said, his eyes twinkling. Harry's eyes widened.

"Fred, your mum and Sirius will kill me. Hell, all of the adults will kill me."

Fred shook his head sadly. "Well, there goes one of your free passes... Only two more left, and the dares get worse as they go."

"Ugh, fine," Harry surrendered. Hermione giggled as the posse got up and exited the sitting room and made their way to the entry hall. George placed a silencing charm around the entry way and motioned for Harry to start.

All in all, Harry wasn't a bad singer, Ginny thought, except for when his voice cracked on the high parts.

"We will never speak of this again, alright?" Harry said, blushing, as they went back to the sitting room.

"Of course not, Harry," George promised, winking at Fred. Ginny rolled her eyes.

The game continued for a while, the dares getting more and more interesting as the game progressed. By the time George's turn came around, Ron had had to recite a love poem that the twins made up to Hermione, Fred had (to everyone's amazement and amusement) attempted to flirt with McGonagall, who had dropped in to have tea with Mrs. Weasley and which did not turn out well, and Ginny had to kiss a Cornish pixie, which proved nearly impossible to catch.

"Ginny, truth or dare?" her brother said.

She debated whether or not to chose truth. On the plus side, her brother couldn't make her do anything embarrassing, but on the other hand, he might make her admit she liked Harry, or something of the like.

"Dare." George smirked evilly.

"I dare you to pretend date Harry for a month, and not tell anybody outside of this room."

Ginny almost passed out right then and there.

"W-what?" she stuttered, looking over at Harry. He was paler than Nearly Headless Nick.

"Mum would kill her!" Ron shouted, red in the face.

"No, Mum would be ecstatic," Fred said. "And you can't back out, you've already used your duck outs."

"Unless you'd like to bare it all for the feast," George said, smirking.

Ginny gulped and turned to Harry.

"I really don't want to be in detention for a month and be humiliated by the school for the next three years," she told him. "Will you please do this for me?"

Harry took a deep breath and chewed his lip. After about a minute, he spoke.

"Yeah, I'll do it. But it's not- it's not for real, right?" he asked, looking at George.

"No, but you have to act like a couple. You know, go on dates, sit together at meals, study together, and-" George wiggled his eyebrows, "some action wouldn't be too bad."

Ron sputtered in anger. "She's only fourteen! I don't want her snogging my best mate!"

Ginny turned to him. "But you wouldn't mind all the teenage boys ogling me when I turn up for the feast?"

Ron quieted down after she said that.

Ginny stood up. "Fine, but we have to take an oath. Nobody can speak of it outside of our group. Deal?"

Everybody nodded and gathered in a circle.

"Hermione, if you would," George said, gesturing to her wand. Hermione took it out and had everybody put their hands together, making sure they were all touching.

"Now, this vow isn't an Unbreakable," she said. "I found it in a book-"

"Of course," Ron muttered.

"-and the only thing that happens if you break it is you lose the ability to speak for however long this vow is for. In this case, a month. Everybody alright with this?" The group nodded, and Hermione placed her left hand in and put her wand tip on the top of it.

"Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, swear to never speak of Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter's dare outside of this group?"

"I do," Ron said solemnly.

The oath continued as such, until all of the teens had been sworn to secrecy.

"Okay, now that that's over-" Ginny began.

"When do we start?" Harry asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat next to Ron.

George grinned. "Right now."

Ginny stood nervously behind the kitchen door, listening to the sounds of dinner being prepared and adult voices.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked, standing close by. "I mean, I'm quite afraid of your mum."

Ginny turned to look at him. "Not having second thoughts, are you Mr. Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course not, I'm asking if you are."

"No, I'd rather do this than the other option." Ginny turned to face the door again. "Ready?"

Harry took her hand, and electrical sparks flew through her body like a current. "Ready."

Ginny took a deep breath and opened the door. Her mum was standing by the open fire, stirring the cauldron that was in it, Sirius, Mr. Weasley, and the rest of the Weasley clan sat at the table, chattering amongst themselves. The twins turned to the door and grinned and when they saw the two holding hands.

Ginny glared at her brothers and sat down quickly, lest her parents see their hands. Unfortunately, Sirius happened to glance down at them right as they sat down, and he smirked when he saw their hands. Harry shook his head at him, and Sirius nodded.

"Oh, good, you two made it in time for dinner," Mrs. Weasley said, levitating a pot of stew onto the table.

A half an hour later, Ginny had still not told anybody about her and Harry. Apparently, her mother noticed her nervousness.

"Ginny, dear, why aren't you eating?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly. "Are you sick?"

"I- I'm fine mum," Ginny said shakily. She suddenly knew that this was the best opportunity to tell her parents about her and Harry. "Well, I do have something to tell you." She put down her fork and looked at Harry.

"We- Harry and I- well, we-"

Mrs. Weasley's face turned bright red while her husband's went pale.

"How could you, Ginny?" she shouted, rising from the table. "I thought I had taught you better than that! You're fourteen, for Merlin's sake, and Harry!" She turned to face him, shaking in rage. "How could you take advantage of a little girl? I-"

"Mum!" Ginny shouted. Mrs. Weasley wheeled around to face her daughter. "First of all, I'm not pregnant. Second of all, I'm not a little girl! I'm fourteen, as you pointed out, and free to date whoever I like."

Mrs. Weasley immediately relaxed. "Oh. You're dating Harry? As of when?"

"Um, tonight," Ginny said.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat.

"Well, I think of you as a son, Harry," he said, "but I really would have appreciated it if you would have come to me first."

Harry bowed his head. "I'm sorry, sir. I had planned on doing so, but the perfect opportunity came to ask Ginny, and I couldn't help myself."

Mr. Weasley nodded his head. "I believe you, Harry. And it's fine with me if you date Ginny. Just remember, she's the only daughter I have, and if you hurt her-"

"Dad!" Ginny protested.

"-the consequences will be severe," he finished, looking at Harry sternly. The boy in question gulped.

"Yes, sir," he said.

"Well, that was interesting," Sirius said after a few minutes of silence. Everybody laughed.

"I knew it would happen eventually," he claimed, spooning up some stew. "Now it's Ron and Hermione's turn." He winked at the two teenagers, each blushing a brilliant red.

"I would like to speak to Molly and Sirius alone, if you wouldn't mind," Mr. Weasley said, addressing the minors in the room.

The Weasley children and Hermione and Harry bade the adults goodnight and headed up to their rooms. Harry stopped Ginny before she went into her room after Hermione.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you tonight," he said, running his hands through his hair. "I didn't expect you to drop the bomb like that."

Ginny smiled. "No, it was my fault I just blurted it out, then made it worse by not finishing it and letting my mother assume what I was going to say."

Harry chuckled. "I thought she was going to kill me, I swear. She had that fiery look in her eyes, similar to when you bat-bogey hex somebody."

Ginny laughed. "Alright, well, I'd better go to bed, Hermione's waiting. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, goodnight," Harry said, turning to go down the hallway. Ginny turned to open her door, but was turned around again by strong hands.

"Wha-" she began, but stopped when she felt Harry kiss her cheek. When he pulled away, she put her hand to her cheek.

"Goodnight, Ginny," he said, and, blushing, he rushed down the hallway and into his and Ron's room.

Ginny felt like she stood in that hallway forever, gaping at that door only a few feet away from her own. Eventually she turned and went into her room to find Hermione in bed, reading a book.

"Why do you look so happy?" Hermione asked, looking up at her friend. "It can't just be from the fact that you're going to be 'dating' your crush for the next month."

Ginny dreamily sat down on the bed. "He kissed me." She pointed to her cheek. "Right here."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Wow, he's falling hard."

Ginny snorted. "Yes, in one hour. Highly doubtful."

Hermione shrugged. "Alright. Well, I'm going to bed, so goodnight."

"Okay, goodnight," Ginny said, half ignoring Hermione. She undressed and brushed her teeth, and the last thing she thought of was Harry's green eyes and his lips on her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I would like to thank all of the people following and reviewing this story. I was so surprised at how many emails from Fanfiction I got regarding this story. Also, I realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer in after I had already posted the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I am not as brilliantly talented, blond, or British as J.K. Rowling is. Though I do wish I was the latter **

"Ginny! Have you seen my potions book?" Ginny sighed and straightened up from her crouched position on the floor.

"No, Ronald, I have not, considering it is not mine to watch!" She heard footsteps echo on the stairs and come into her room.

Ginny turned to release her wrath on her brother. "If you think I have it, Ron- "

"Well, last time I saw it, it was shoved between his robes and his other school books in his trunk," Harry said, smirking.

Ginny relaxed her position. "Sorry, Harry, I thought you were my moronic brother, obviously."

Harry laughed, his green eyes twinkling. "It's fine. He just doesn't look hard enough. Would you, um, like some help or something?" He gestured to her opened trunk.

"Um, sure," Ginny said. Harry crossed the room and started picking up miscellaneous spell books strewn across the room.

"So, are you ready for your fourth year at Hogwarts?" Harry said after a period of silence.

"Well, um, I guess. Though I'm not looking forward to classes," Ginny said, wrinkling her nose. "It'll be nice to see my friends again."

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to classes, either, especially Potions," Harry said glumly, grabbing a pile of freshly laundered robes from off the bed. As he crossed the room, a pink bra slipped out from the middle of the pile. Ginny saw it and turned a bright tomato red, and when Harry noticed her face he glanced down and turned an equally bright red.

"I- I'm sorry, Ginny, I just-," Harry stammered.

"No, it's f-fine," Ginny said quickly as she rushed to pick up her fallen piece of underwear. She stuffed it into her trunk and took the pile of robes from Harry.

They finished getting Ginny's things together, then sat on her bed, talking about the past summer. As Ginny talked about the time she and Hermione had found Crookshanks trapped in an enchanted wooden wardrobe, Harry absentmindedly pushed a piece of her long shiny red hair behind her ear. Ginny stopped, blushing. Harry smiled shyly.

"You're hair is, um, quite soft," he said quietly. Ginny giggled nervously as she reached up and ran her fingers through his tangled black mess.

"Yours is, too," she said. Harry grinned and ran his hand down her hair. He glanced at her lips and leaned in. Ginny instinctively leaned in, too, and just as their lips were about to touch-

"OY! You don't have to snog in private, just where people can see you," George said, shielding his eyes. Fred peaked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but Harry just can't keep his hands to himself, now can he, George?" he grinned. Harry blushed.

"Alright, boys, the show's over," Ginny said, rolling her eyes at her twin brothers.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Yes, because we came in here to see our little sister snog her 'boyfriend,'" he used his fingers to make air quotes.

"We wanted to remind the two of you about our little deal," George said. "Since we're about to go to King's Cross, why don't you start then?"

Harry looked at Ginny and shrugged. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. I wouldn't exactly mind showing off to Malfoy the fact that I have a girlfriend and he doesn't."

Ginny grinned. "Unless you count that pug Parkinson."

"No, she's more like his fan club," Fred piped in. "Or his harem, if you count Astoria Greengrass, Crabbe, and Goyle."

Ginny giggled at the thought of Crabbe and Goyle following Malfoy around in ancient dresses and head scarves. Mrs. Weasley called throughout the house asking if everybody was ready to leave, interrupting their thoughts.

"Well, kids, have fun," George said, winking at the two of them. "We have some things to attend to before we leave." He and Fred disapparated out of the room, leaving with a 'pop.'

"Well that was strange," Harry finally said. Ginny giggled.

"We'd better go down there before Mum comes looking for us," she said, and, grabbing her trunk, she proceeded to try and drag it towards the door. She dragged it a few feet before sighing and taking out her wand.

"Ginny, I can take-" Harry started.

"No, I am not handicapped," Ginny interrupted. She opened her mouth to perform the feather light charm when Harry grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. Ginny couldn't believe this was happening. When they broke apart, Harry smiled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"That was bloody amazing," she gasped after a few moments of silence.

"I had to stop you from doing underage magic," Harry said quietly. "That's the very reason I went to trial a week ago."

"Harry, we're in the Black's house," Ginny said, laughing slightly. "It's under the Fidelius charm, which means the Ministry can't tell if we use magic here." Harry's face fell.

"Well now I feel exceedingly stupid," he said. Ginny giggled.

"It's fine, you didn't know," she said. They stood there in awkward silence, not knowing what to do. When they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice shouting throughout the house, Harry grabbed her trunk.

"Come on," he said. "Your mum's going to wonder where we are."

Harry had just walked through the front door and was about to close it when he heard a bark from behind him. Sirius trotted past him and down the front steps of Grimmauld Place. The Weasleys and Lupin didn't seem to notice him as they discussed means of transportation.

"Sir- Padfoot! What are you doing?" he hissed. Sirius looked up at him and wagged his tail.

"You can't come with us, it's too dangerous! Somebody might recognize you," Harry said, looking around. Sirius' tail slowly stopped wagging, and he put his ears down. Harry sighed and walked back into Grimmauld Place, shutting the door after Sirius walked in. He waited till his godfather was human again to talk.

"Look, I would love for you to come with me to the station, but I couldn't deal with it if somebody saw you and recognized your animagus form. It's just not safe," Harry said. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"When did a Potter ever care about safety, especially you?" he asked.

"When somebody I love became an on-the-run convict," Harry retorted. Sirius snorted.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to lead a life like that? Never being able to just take a stroll outside, because you have a price on your head? It's not easy, Harry." He looked up to see Harry staring at him.

"I know. But what would I do if you got thrown into Azkaban, and I could never see you again?" Harry said. "It would kill me, Sirius. You're the only family I've got."

Sirius turned to look out the window into the dirty street, containing only muddy slush and a few parked cars. "James wouldn't have minded the risk. He would have encouraged it." Those words hit Harry like an oncoming train. He had been told numerous times how much he looked like his father, but had his mother's gentle personality. Apparently that was showing through.

"Please." His godfather turned again to look at Harry. He was surprised to see Lily's eyes staring back at him, pleading. Sirius abated his posture. He could never deny Lily what she wanted when she was alive. Those eyes immediately softened his and everyone else's heart.

"Alright," he said after a moment's silence. "I'll stay here. But you'd better send me an owl every so often, keep me informed on what's happening." Harry smiled and hugged Sirius.

"I will," he said. "Thank you."

Sirius smiled and patted him on the back. "You'd better get going, or you'll miss the train." Harry broke away and headed for the door.

"I'll talk to you soon," he said. Sirius nodded, and Harry headed back outside.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked as soon as Harry joined her by the curb.

"I convinced Sirius not to come with us. Told him it was too dangerous, didn't want to risk it," he told her. She stared at him, unconvinced.

"Alright, I used the Evans eyes, but he wouldn't have listened to me if I hadn't," Harry said. Ginny laughed.

They soon found that everybody would be riding to King's Cross in fancy black cars provided by the Ministry.

"Ugh, as much as I like the look of these, I will never willingly ride in one again," Ginny groaned, holding her stomach as she stepped out of the car.

"Hurry, the train is about to leave!" Mrs. Weasley called to them. Ginny and Harry followed the group to platform nine and three quarters, where they all ran through the wall in groups with the Ministry officials who had escorted them. Harry saw Hermione and Ron enter the train, and, knowing that he would not be sitting with them due to the fact that they were prefects, he turned to Ginny.

"Do you want to go find a seat?" he said awkwardly. She blushed and smiled.

"Sure."

He followed her, not understanding what his emotions were at the present moment, as she led him to a compartment containing a blonde girl with a dreamy look, and the rear end of Neville Longbottom.

"Hi Luna," Ginny said cheerfully as she plopped down on the seat next to the girl. Luna turned to face her.

"Oh hello, Ginny. Who's this?" she asked, looking up at Harry.

"Harry Potter," he said, holding his hand out to shake Luna's. She just glanced at it and smiled.

"You seem confused, Harry," Luna said, brushing back her long blonde hair.

"Erm, I do? I don't feel confused," Harry said. He felt bad about lying, but he really didn't want certain people in the compartment knowing exactly what he was confused about.

Luna laughed. "It's alright, you don't have to tell me what you're confused about." She turned back to Neville and started talking about a Crumple Horned Snorkack, whatever that was.

Harry shook his head and turned his attention on Ginny, who was looking out the window at the passing scenery.

"So, um, how long have you known Luna?" he asked her, trying to grasp a conversation.

Ginny turned to look at him, smiling slightly. "She's a bit different, isn't she? I met her through one of my friends in Gryffindor."

"I haven't seen her around the common room before," Harry mused. "You'd think I'd be able to remember her."

Ginny laughed. "Oh no, Luna's not in Gryffindor. She's a Ravenclaw, though no one can seem to understand why."

Harry was quiet for a moment. This girl, with her Butterbeer-cork necklace and prominent eyes, was not the type of person he'd think would be in Ravenclaw, the house of the wise.

"I'm sure she's a lovely person," Harry assured her. Ginny beamed.

"I'm glad you're not like the others," she said. "Quite a few people in her house are nasty to her. Cho Chang tried to talk Professor Flitwick into having her re-sorted when Luna first came into Hogwarts."

Harry was taken aback. Cho did that? She seemed like such a charming, nice girl.

Ginny rushed to change the subject. "So is fourth year a lot harder than third? Hermione makes it seem like there's so much homework." Harry was appreciative of the change in conversation, and quickly took advantage of it. However, their peace didn't last long.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Weaslette and Potty," a familiar sneering voice said not an hour later.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked brashly.

Malfoy leaned against the door of the compartment, Crabbe and Goyle leering behind him.

"So I see you've taken even worse company than the Weasel and the Mudblood. But seriously, Potter? Longbottom and Loony?" The Slytherin laughed, crossing his arms. "And I thought you could sink no lower."

Ginny jumped up from her seat and before anybody knew what was happening, she punched Malfoy right in the mouth. He staggered backwards, Crabbe and Goyle moving out of the way.

Harry stared at Ginny, astonished. Her eyes were blazing, her fists balled up at her sides, and her fiery red hair adding up perfectly to the scene.

"Don't you ever insult my friends again, you ferret," Ginny snarled. Malfoy picked himself up off the floor, shoving off Goyle and Crabbe's attempts at helping him. He wiped the blood from his mouth on his sleeve and glared at Ginny.

"You'll regret that, you blood traitor!" he told her.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What are you going to do, tell on me to your father?"

Harry tried to contain his laughter, but a snort escaped his lips. Malfoy whirled around to face him.

"Think that's funny, Scarface? My father can get this tramp's father out of a job in a snap."

Harry lunged for him, but Neville grabbed his arms and held him back.

"Take that back!" he growled at Malfoy. The Slytherin laughed.

"Does Potter have a secret affection for the Weaslette? It just keeps getting better," he said.

"Damn straight he does," Ginny said, taking Neville's hands off of Harry. "He's my boyfriend." She then took Harry's face in her hands and kissed him. Neville and Malfoy gaped, but Ginny and Harry just ignored it.

This kiss was even better than the one they had shared in Grimmauld Place. There was a passion to it, though that might have been due to Ginny and Harry's anger. When they pulled away, Malfoy was smirking and Neville still had his mouth wide open.

"Well, well, well," Malfoy said. "Who would've thought, the famous Harry Potter is dating his best friend's little sister. Let me know when the little weasels are due, must not be long." With that he turned around and strode off to another compartment.

Malfoy turned around and left the compartment, complaining to Crabbe and Goyle about Gryffindors needing to be put in their place. Harry and Neville turned to look at Ginny.

"Bloody hell, last time Malfoy got punched was by Hermione in our third year," Harry told her.

"It was high time it happened again," Neville said, grinning. Ginny returned the smile and sat back down.

"That felt really good," she said, flexing her hand. "He was driving me insane."

Luna smiled at Ginny. "I knew you were going to blow your top as soon as Draco entered the compartment. The nargles were jumping so quickly around you."

Ginny laughed while Neville and Harry shot questioning looks at each other. "Well, I'd had enough of his 'pureblood' crap. It was time somebody put him in his place."

Harry couldn't have said it better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! Thanks so much for being patient. I can't believe the number of people reading and following this story. School had been crazy, so I hadn't had time to update. Add that with the stupid drama in my life, and bam! no time to write fanfiction. But now it's summer, so I can write whenever I want! Anyway, enjoy and leave reviews. Thanks **

Ginny was still slightly mad by the time the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station. She stood up from her seat as soon as the train pulled to a stop, stretching her arms and legs as the others got their trunks down. As she turned to take her trunk down from the rack above her, a pair of larger hands beat hers there. Ginny looked up into Harry's green eyes and smiled as he took her trunk down for her.

"Thank you," she told him appreciatively. He just grinned and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"That's what a boyfriend's supposed to do isn't it?" he asked her.

"Well, I don't know, I've never had one." She was reluctant to reveal this bit of information, as he'd probably already had tons of girlfriends before.

"Neither have I," Harry said, chuckling. Ginny laughed.

"I should hope you haven't," she told him. Ron chose that moment to poke his head into the compartment.

"Oy, come on, I'm starving," he complained. Harry shook his head at his friend's enthusiasm for food and he dragged Ginny's trunk out, the owner closely following behind. Ginny breathed in the fresh air as soon as they stepped off the train, grateful that they were going to eat soon.

"Come on, we'll miss the carriages if you two don't hurry," Hermione called.

Ginny regretted not heeding to Hermione's warning, because there was only one carriage left by the time they arrived. Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all squished into the carriage, Hermione having to sit on Ron's lap and Ginny on Harry's.

"At least you're basically dating her, mate," Ron, who was bright red, whispered to Harry. Harry nodded, his eyes looking distant. Ginny shifted uncomfortably on his lap; God, his legs were bony. She hoped that they were nearing the castle, because the awkward silence was becoming unbearable.

Ten minutes later, the carriage pulled up to Hogwarts. Ginny hopped off of Harry's lap as fast as she could, followed by Hermione.

"I hope that never happens again," Hermione breathed to Ginny, giggling softly. Ginny laughed nervously.

"Don't deny it, you know you liked it," she said smiling. Hermione shook her head, blushing.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ron, for Merlin's sake, eat slower," Hermione scolded. "How would you like it if your cause of death was choking on casserole?" Ron scowled but slowed his chewing, to Harry's amusement.

"You should have used some of your pocket money to buy sweets on the train," Ginny commented. Unlike her brother, she was eating like a normal person. Ron just shot her a look and continued to shovel in the food.

Harry looked around the room; like always, the Great Hall was buzzing with the excitement of the new year. Students were talking and laughing, forks were scraping plates, and teachers were discussing, and, in one case, glaring. Harry rolled his eyes. If Snape actually smiled once in a while, he might- no, not even then would he look like a nice person. That hooked nose and greasy hair had it in for him. The teenage wizard noticed a new person sitting at the staff table next to Snape; her bright pink clothing stood out from Snape's black robes like a hippogriff in a quidditch game.

The woman was rather rotund; she had a baby face and childish features. Harry saw that her feet did not touch the ground from the height she was sitting. He assumed she was the new DADA teacher, and dismissed his thoughts of her as he turned his attention back to his friends.

After a few hours of gorging themselves with the delicious feast, Harry watched as Dumbledore stood up from his seat and cleared his throat. Ginny noticed as well and elbowed Hermione and Ron, who were still arguing. The noise in the Hall slowly diminished. The headmaster waited until it was completely silent to speak.

"Now, as you are fed and watered, I have a few announcements to make before you all go off to bed. As usual, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. Any products from Zonko's Joke shop are banned from the castle; if anyone wishes to see the complete list of banned items, one must go to Mr. Filch's office. Also, I am pleased to welcome this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge." The small pink woman stood up, her height not changing from when she sat on the chair.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," she said in a high, childlike voice. Harry grimaced and looked at Ginny, who had a similar look on her face. He decided to tune Umbridge out so he wouldn't have to listen to her nauseating voice. Instead, he took to glancing around the room again, this time at people's faces. Most of the Ravenclaws were paying attention, probably understanding whatever the hell that woman was saying. The only face out of that crowd Harry took the time to study was Cho Chang's; her pretty Asian features were concentrated like the rest of her house, her lips pursed and eyes slightly narrowed. Her smooth black hair streamed down her back, and Harry had the sudden impulse to run his hands through that hair. He shook his head and moved his eyes to the Slytherin table.

The first person he saw was Draco Malfoy. Anger flashed through Harry as he remembered the incident on the train. That blonde little weasel, he thought. Right now, Malfoy had a bored expression on his face, as though Umbridge was trying his patience. Harry wondered how things were going at the Malfoy house now that Voldemort was back. Probably very smoothly, since Lucius must be overjoyed, Harry thought with a snort. People were so ignorant. Crabbe and Goyle looked like they didn't really understand what was going on. Pansy Parkinson was glancing at Draco every so often. Harry wasn't so surprised about the last one; he was curious on how long it would take Draco to realize Pansy's dedication to him, and what he would do with it.

Next were the faithful Hufflepuffs. Always respectful to authority, they were keenly listening to Umbridge, like the Ravenclaws. Harry felt a sort of ache in his stomach as he noticed one less person sitting there. Cedric would have graduated from Hogwarts that year anyway, but Harry felt responsible for his absence. If he would have just taken the cup for himself, Wormtail would not have been able to kill Cedric.

Harry was pulled back into reality by Dumbledore's powerful voice.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge," he said, looking slightly amused. Harry wondered what Umbridge had spoken about, slightly regretting not having listened in. He'd ask Hermione about it later.

"Now, off to bed with you all!" Dumbledore concluded. The houses stood up, prefects shouting at the students to follow them to the dormitories. Harry ignored them and decided to take the short cut to Gryffindor tower. Instead of turning right at the top of the staircase, he took a left and pulled open a portrait, to the dismay of the arguing painting. Behind it was a tunnel leading to the common room. Harry crouched down and followed the path of the tunnel, eventually coming to the back of another portrait. Opening it, he stepped right into the common room across from the fireplace. The other Gryffindors hadn't arrived yet, so he took a seat in a chair that was hidden from view.

About ten minutes later, the Fat Lady's portrait opened to let the others in. Harry waited until he heard the portrait close again before looking around for Hermione. Unfortunately she wasn't anywhere in the common room. Harry spotted Ginny with her friends and went over to her.

"Hey, where's Hermione?" he asked her. Ginny's friends were nudging each other and giggling, making Harry's face feel hot.

"She went up to her dormitory, said she was going to bed early," Ginny told him. A brunette standing next to her elbowed her.

"Oh, yeah, um Harry these are my friends Fay, Vickie, and Demelza," she said awkwardly. "This is my, erm, boyfriend, Harry." The brunette, Fay, giggled.

"Hello," Harry said quickly. "Um can I talk to you for a bit?" He shifted his weight nervously as her friends whispered to each other and giggled softly.

"Yeah of course," Ginny said. "I'll talk to you guys later, yeah?" Her friends nodded and started talking to one another, glancing occasionally at the pair. Harry sat down in a chair by the fireplace, Ginny taking the seat across from him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, brushing back her long hair. It reminded him of Cho's hair, except it was a fiery red color. He thought he wouldn't mind running his hands through Ginny's hair either.

"Well I was going to ask Hermione about it, but she went to bed," Harry told her. Ginny looked a bit disappointed for a second, but changed her expression immediately. Harry wondered what that was about, but brushed it off. "What was Umbridge's speech about? I wasn't listening, but by the look on Dumbledore's face it must have been something interesting."

Ginny snorted. "I wasn't listening either, but Hermione said that 'the Ministry is trying to interfere with Hogwarts.' So don't trust Umbridge."

"I wasn't about to trust her anyway," Harry told her. "Did you see what she was wearing?"

Ginny giggled. "Not only that, but did you see Snape's face?"

Harry smiled. "I don't think he's ever sat that close to a bright color." He glanced around the common room. Everybody had gone to bed, which left them the only ones in the room.

"It's only ten o'clock, I wonder why everyone went to bed," Ginny commented. She stood as if to leave.

"Don't go yet," Harry said quickly, reaching out as if to take her wrist. She turned and looked at him in surprise.

"I'm not tired yet, and I don't want to sit down here alone," he explained. She smiled and sat down on his armrest. Harry moved over to the side of his chair and patted the empty spot that was now there.

"Sit here, that can't be comfortable to sit on," he said to her. Ginny laughed and squished herself next to Harry.

"So what do you think Defense Against the Dark Arts will be like now?" she asked him, playing with the hem of her shirt. He sighed and shifted in the chair.

"Probably just like it's been every year," Harry replied. "Insane. Interesting. Chaotic. This year, girly." Ginny laughed. Harry decided to do something that he considered risky.

"Can- can I put my arm around you? I don't want to squish you-"

"Yes, of course," Ginny said quickly. "I'm 'dating' you, you don't have to ask," she said, winking. Harry laughed nervously and slid his arm around her waist. It felt right; like he should always have his arm there, and nowhere else. They sat in silence, giving Harry time to think about what he had seen when they had gotten into the carriage. He'd never seen anything like it, a great skeletal black horse with wings. They'd never pulled the carriages before as far as he knew. It seemed that Harry was the only one who'd been able to see them, seeing as nobody commented on the creature.

After a while Harry looked down to see Ginny fast asleep in his arms. He smiled slightly as he shifted her so he would be more comfortable. She looked quite innocent when she slept, not like she might hex you at any given second. Harry brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Ginny," he whispered, and he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Okay so this chapter was really boring, I know. I'm writing as I go, though, I only know a few things will happen for sure. Remember to review, and I'll be working on the next chapter soon**


End file.
